This invention relates to fuel systems and more particularly to a fuel filler module for the filler pipe of a automotive fuel tank or the like.
Automotive fuel tanks are refuelled by means of a filler pipe that carries a detachable cap at the open end of the filler pipe. This detachable gas cap is customarily designed to seal the open end of the filler pipe when it is installed. However, there are instances when the gas cap is not properly installed after refuelling or forgotten altogether.
This is an undesirable situation for many reasons particularly for automotive vehicles that have an onboard diagnostic system that requires the filler pipe to be sealed in order to function properly.